Patty Cake
"Patty Cake" is a song by American rapper Kodak Black, released as the 3rd and final single from his debut studio album Painting Pictures. Lyrics Sniper Gang Eh, I like this lil' beat right here Yeah, this a nice little beat I'm sippin' on Belaire Yeah, I'm finna paint a picture Finna paint me a lil' picture What this called? Oh this the new Belaire too This the white wine, I like the white wine I'm sippin' on Belaire, my chick from Bel-Air My whip from Germany, I'm cooler that LL I'm sippin' on Belaire, my chick from Bel-Air My whip from Germany, I'm cooler that LL I clap a nigga like patty cake I clap a nigga like patty cake I'm swaggin', I got flavor, I got sauce, call me Ragu I love my baby girl pussy bald, call her Caillou I clap a nigga like patty cake Yeah, that a way I'm 'bout to grab the Wraith, I'm 'bout to grab the key I'm 'bout to snatch your baby girl and skeet all on her face I got a feelin' that today gon' be a fantastic day I'm gettin' tired of the Rollie, I think I want Patek Philippe It's either I win or you lose, 'cause I won't accept defeat And everybody wanna have the sauce, well I got the recipe I'm sippin' on Belaire 'cause it make me feel like I'm on ecstasy I love my baby, when I come home, I be rubbin' on her feet And she be always in my chair, she hate when I be in the streets My rims taller than my son, I'm 'bout to drop another one You think a nigga in a band the way I hit 'em with that drum, ayy I'm sippin' on Belaire, my chick from Bel-Air My whip from Germany, I'm cooler that LL I'm sippin' on Belaire, my chick from Bel-Air My whip from Germany, I'm cooler that LL I clap a nigga like patty cake I clap a nigga like patty cake I'm swaggin', I got flavor, I got sauce, call me Ragu I love my baby girl pussy bald, call her Caillou I clap a nigga like patty cake My chain VVS I'm booted up, I got more pills than a CVS I'm the shit, baby girl, so I got stains in my drawers All this money like a nigga hit the fuckin' Power Ball Sippin' on champagne, my whip on Dana Dane No time for you lames, I'm flyer than a plane I'm ridin' like a train, she love to give me brain You shootin' with your eyes closed, you ain't Sniper Gang She held me down when I was gone, I bought her Audemars Piguet I love her like I love my brother, so I let her meet my connect I put her thick ass in the 'Vette, ten bracelets on her neck You know lil' Kodak love to flex, I got my momma out the 'jects I'm sippin' on Belaire, my chick from Bel-Air My whip from Germany, I'm cooler that LL I'm sippin' on Belaire, my chick from Bel-Air My whip from Germany, I'm cooler that LL I clap a nigga like patty cake I clap a nigga like patty cake I'm swaggin', I got flavor, I got sauce, call me Ragu I love my baby girl pussy bald, call her Caillou I clap a nigga like patty cake Why It Sucks # You can't understand what Kodak's saying at some times. # The music video is stupid and is just a horribly animated version of Kodak in a school. # Obvious product placement for Ragu, Wraith, Rolex, Patek, Audemars Piguet and most importantly, Belaire. # Stupid lyrics. Redeeming Quality # The beat is okay but the version with the original beat is way better. # Speaking of the beat it has a Charlie Brown feel to it. Music Video Kodak Black - Patty Cake (Official Video) Category:Kodak Black Songs Category:2010s Songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Mumble Rap Songs Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Songs where you can't understand what the artist is saying Category:Songs with Obvious Product Placement Category:Songs with good production Category:Songs that sampled another song Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Bad Songs from Horrible Rappers Category:Annoying Songs Category:Boring Songs Category:2017